


A Pirates Life for Me

by ThoughtsUponaPaige



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsUponaPaige/pseuds/ThoughtsUponaPaige
Summary: What would have happened if Elizabeth Swan had an older sister? And that older sister managed to capture the heart of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?





	A Pirates Life for Me

My eyes shot open as the curtains restraining the sun's rays were pulled back.  
"Rose, time to wake up dear" my father called.  
I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned in annoyance at the sudden intrusion.  
"Honestly now, your sister is already awake and dressing" he scolded. The only reply he got was a grunt to state how much I cared, but he continued none the less.  
"Which reminds me..." Father motioned to the maid who brought forward a large white box.  
"A gift" my father explained. This won my attention and I dragged myself sluggishly from the bed. As I approached the maid opened the box, revealing a stunning blue and gold gown.  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"isn't it?" he replied. I didn't inquire as to the occasion but hurried behind the screen beckoning the maids to follow. I wasn't usually excited by the world of lace and corsets, not like my sister Elizabeth, but even I had to admit the dress was beautiful and blue was my favourite colour. My excitement soon vanished however as the maids started fastening the corset.  
"Rose? how's it coming?" my father inquired.  
"It's difficult to say," I said  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London"  
"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!" I replied, gasping in annoyance and pain as the maids pulled the corset even tighter. There was a sudden knock at the door followed by a servant announcing that my father had a visitor, who he hastily went to receive, leaving me to devise a number of ways to kill whatever idiot came up with the idea of corsets.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I checked my appearance in the mirror before I left. The dress fit me perfectly, it's blue fabric complementing my slightly tanned complexion. My deep blue eyes had finally lost the traces of tiredness they often bore in the morning (I was NOT a morning person!) and shined under my thick lashes. My dark brown hair fell down my back in natural waves and my lips were tainted a soft red. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister's happy call...  
"Will! It's so good to see you"  
A small smile crept onto my lips as I made my way to the stairs. I knew full well of my sister's feelings towards the handsome blacksmith and it didn't take a genius to see that he was completely besotted with her. I reached the stairs just in time to hear the rest of the conversation.  
"I had a dream about you last night" Elizabeth exclaimed  
"About me?" Will questioned with a look of pleasant surprise on his face.  
"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you too...?" Father tried to interject but to no avail.  
"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued. I giggled to myself at how forward she was being.  
"How could I forget Miss Swan?" Will replied.  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She smiled.  
"At least once more, Miss Swan, as always," Will replied politely. My sisters face dropped in disappointment and slight annoyance so I thought it was best to inform them of my presence. I slowly made my way down the staircase, heels clicking with each step.  
"Oh Rose, you look absolutely stunning" My father complimented.  
"As usual" Elizabeth smiled at me.  
"Oh hush" I giggled as I reached the bottom. I noticed Elizabeth too was wearing a new dress and also appeared to be trying to hide her discomfort.  
"Good morning, Will" I greeted, smiling at my friend.  
"Miss Swan" he nodded his head in respect but had the same friendly smile plastered on his face.  
"Now, we really must be going" Father stated as he strode out the door without so much as a glance at Will.  
"Good day Mr. Turner" Elizabeth said coldly turning and following our father out the door. I gave Will a reassuring smile as I too left the house, hurrying to catch up with Elizabeth.  
" you know, you really shouldn't be so hard on him" I whispered as I linked arms with her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied but she wore a small, knowing smile.  
"Whatever you say" I winked at her as I climbed into the spacious carriage. She merely smiled at me as she took her place on my left.  
"Let's just get through this without collapsing," she said, shifting uncomfortably in her corset.  
"Agreed" I smiled as I looked out the window thinking about how boring the day was going to be.  
Boy was I wrong...


End file.
